User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 3, Episode 11 Summary
EPISODE 11: The Food Ball After Cookie's elimination, the four remaining queens gather around the lounge and discuss what went down on the mainstage and in untucked. Everyone is relieved to see Cookie gone, especially Slutdrop as she was getting on her nerves constantly being petty and rude. Everyone congratulates Mojito on her first win. She says she's relieved to have finally won a challenge and that she is not on the radar as the threat. The others look at each other in confusion and whisper to each other. Kameron says that they are the final 4 and any slip up will send them home. The next day Jake introduces the girls to their final mini challenge which is Resting Brunch Face. They all do pretty good especially Kameron which wins her the mini challenge. The are then given their final challenge which is to create and design 3 cohesive looks for "The Food Ball". After Jake leaves the room, the queens get to making their outfits. Kameron is excited for this as she is good at designing things. Mojito on the other hand is nervous for this as she has noticed from previous challenges that she isn't the best at outfit making. All four girls are painting together and are talking to each other. Kameron congratulates all of them for making it this far. Slutdrop says she is extremely proud of herself for making it to the Top 4 as well considering she was first eliminated on Season 2. Armain says she didn't expect to see Slutdrop here at Top 4 but after seeing her improvement she agrees with her placement. On the mainstage, Guest Judges include Ralph Lauren & Vivienne Westwood. The first catergory is "Seasoned Realness". Armani goes first, she serves a stunning look is roast chicken but isn't at the same time. She has salt & petter shakers for earrings. Next up Slutdrop she serves a literal salt shaker but a life sized one. Mojito goes next, she serves a 1960's housewife look that confuses the judges. Lastly Kameron serves another "Kameron Brand" look but serves it in a roast chicken way. Next caterogry is "Tasty Couture". Armani serves a beautiful dress that has chocolate ganache flowing down. Slutdrop serves a leotard with a fruit salad print on it. Mojito serves a boring bacon print skirt. Final catergory is "Dessert Eleganza Extravaganza". Armani serves a dress that has ice cream scoops for shoulders, a waffe cone for a hat, cherries for shoes, chocolate chips for jewellery and a dress that is glazed in chocolate topping. Slutdrop serves another leotard with a print. Mojito serves a Cold Stone employee uniform. Kameron serves a stunning catsuit that is made of cherries. During critiques, Armani is praised for the creativity of her looks. She is also praised for the detail in her "Dessert Eleganza Extravaganza" look. Slutdrop is slammed for serving them two leotards with prints on them. Mojito is told her Cold Stone look was funny but ultimately basic compared to other looks. Kameron is praised for her stunning looks with the judges saying her Dessert look being one of their favourite looks that has pranced down this runway ever. After critiques, the queens leave the stage and into untucked. Back in untucked, everyone knows who is in the bottom. One one can tell who is gonna win the challenge, Slutdrop says Kameron while Mojito says Armani. Back on the mainstage, Armani is declared the WINNER of the challenge with Kameron ultimately being SAFE which leaves Slutdrop and Mojito in the BOTTOM 2. The two lip sync to "New Attitude" Patti Labelle. Both queens have amazing energy. Slutdrop is jumping and running around the stage like someone on steroids and hits every beat to the song. Mojito goes up to the judges panel pulls some moves. At the end of the song, both queens jump into the splits which once again has the judges cheering them on. After the lip sync, Slutdrop stays while Mojito is eliminated and sashay's away. 3 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts